


to noise making (just for the love of it)

by corvidlesbian



Series: that kind of love [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drooling, F/F, Gags, Kink Negotiation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Subspace, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidlesbian/pseuds/corvidlesbian
Summary: "I stopped by a sex shop," Yasha said. Because that's always the best way to start a conversation.Or: after Beau expressed some of her desires, Yasha hasn't been able to get them out of her head.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: that kind of love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594468
Comments: 64
Kudos: 476





	to noise making (just for the love of it)

**Author's Note:**

> Please just.... just make sure you read the tags first and are comfy with everything that you are about to read. Read the tags.

"I stopped by a sex shop," Yasha said. Because that's always the best way to start a conversation.

Beau looked up from the book she was reading. "You what?"

"You said some things the other day, about… wanting things," Yasha said, "so I went to a sex shop."

"And you bought something?" Beau put down the book, perking up instantly. Yasha's hands twitched at her eagerness. She fought the urge to step closer to the chair where Beau was sitting, to reach out and touch her. This was a common room. Anyone could walk in.

"I bought several things."

Yasha watched as Beau took a deep breath. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, and Yasha’s eyes followed the movement. "You wanna tell me what?"

This was new territory for Yasha, but the way Beau reacted to her was both frightening and emboldening. "Well," Yasha said, "you said you'd love to see me with a strap-on, so I got one."

Beau took another deep breath. She stood, taking two small steps forward and stopping right before Yasha. She was so close, but still Yasha kept her hands by her sides. “And?”

“And I remember telling you how nice you’d look with a gag,” Yasha whispered.

Beau placed her hands on Yasha's waist, and Yasha closed her eyes. “What kind of gag?”

“Um, it has a- a ball,” Yasha said. “That goes in your mouth.”

A grin spread up Beau’s face. “You got me a ball gag?”

Yasha knew she was blushing. “Is that okay?”

“That’s so fucking okay,” Beau said. “Gods, Yasha…” Beau slipped her hands under Yasha's shirt, her warm hands touching the small of her back.

"I've been thinking about what you said," Yasha said, "about… what you wanted. I've been thinking a lot."

"I've been thinking a lot too," Beau said. "Thinking, and other things."

"You really want all of that?"

Beau nodded eagerly.

"You want me to boss you around, and- and take control?”

Beau nodded again, moving her hands to Yasha's ass and squeezing.

"How are we going to- what is the- to say if you want to stop?" Yasha said.

"Safeword? I don't know, Bright Queen. There's no fucking way I'm saying her name by accident."

"That works," Yasha said, a slight smile on her face.

"And when you put that gag in me… there are ball bearings in the drawer of my nightstand." Beau’s hands drew back from touching Yasha, and Yasha missed the contact. “I can grab one, you know-” she mimed dropping one. “They’re very useful.”

Yasha nodded, staring none-too-subtly at Beau’s lips.

"We should go to one of our rooms. Yours is closer."

"Okay," Yasha said.

"And we'll need the privacy if you're going to fuck me until I can't walk," Beau said.

Yasha could feel heat crawling up her face, and she somehow managed to nod.

Beau grabbed Yasha's hand, dragging her toward her room. It was a moment before Yasha’s head caught up with what was happening, and she followed Beau down the hallway and let Beau pull her into the room.

Yasha closed the door behind them, and Beau turned around to press her against the door. Beau went on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Yasha’s lips. Yasha kissed back for a moment, putting a hand on Beau’s shoulder. Then she hooked her foot around Beau’s ankle, pushed her shoulder, slipped to the side, and spun her around to pin her against the door with her forearm against her chest.

Beau smirked. "Nice trick," she said.

"Thank you.”

The tie in Beau’s hair was slipping, and stray hairs had fallen in front of her face. Yasha tucked one behind her ear. "Yasha?"

"What?"

"There's, uh, something I didn't mention when we were, like, talking about this stuff earlier. You know, only if you're interested."

"Tell me," Yasha said. Beau’s hands fell down to fidget with the seams on the outside of Yasha’s pants. Yasha reached out to cup Beau's cheek in her palm. Beau's eyes fluttered closed for a moment. Beautiful.

"If you could put your… uh, put your hand on my neck and choke me a little, that would be… that would be great- like don't choke me out, but kind of... you know."

Beau seemed self-conscious, but all Yasha could focus on was how smooth her neck looked, and she slid her hand down from Beau's cheek to rest gently over the front of Beau's throat. Beau swallowed under her palm. Yasha heard her slight intake of breath, and noted the way that Beau's head raised slightly, making way for her hand.

"Thank you," Yasha said. "For telling me."

"Shit," Beau said softly. "Fucking underwear is going to be fucking ruined."

"That's your fault, then, isn't it?" Yasha asked. She moved her hand from Beau's neck, reaching between Beau's legs and putting her hand there over her pants. She could feel Beau's legs give out for a moment. Beau grabbed at her arm to keep herself from falling.

"Tease," Beau said, pushing her hips into Yasha's hand with a soft groan.

"I bet you could come like this," Yasha said. "Fully clothed, just- rutting into my hand."

Beau surged up onto her tiptoes, catching Yasha's lips in a kiss. When Yasha reciprocated, briefly engaging her teeth, Beau's strength faltered again, and she looped her arms around the back of Yasha's neck. The hand that Yasha wasn't pressing against Beau's core, she wrapped around Beau's waist, easily keeping her upright.

They kissed like that for a moment, pressed together with Beau grinding into her hand, before Yasha pulled her hand away. She ignored the small huff Beau gave her, putting her hand under Beau’s ass and lifting her up. She carried her over to the bed, depositing her on the edge. Beau immediately scooted forward, faster than Yasha was ready for, until she was standing just in front of the bed inches away from Yasha.

Before Beau could kiss her, Yasha put a hand on Beau’s chest.

Beau took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "You are into this, right? Cuz if you're not, you just say the word."

"Everything you've said has been very, very hot," Yasha said, and a half-smile crossed Beau's face. "I just... I've hurt you before. And I can't take that back, and I don't want to hurt you with this, too."

Beau’s brow furrowed slightly. She sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to Yasha, who took her hand, moving forward to the bed and straddling her lap. "You couldn't control that," Beau said softly. "Neither could I. But we're both in control now, yeah?"

"Yeah," Yasha whispered.

"We don't have to do anything fancy with anything you got, if you want to take it slow," Beau said. "But you know what I'm up for."

Yasha did know what Beau was up for. That was the problem. Images of Beau, messy and wrecked and silently begging- Beau with a gag shoved in her mouth, Beau with Yasha's fingers around her neck and a toy shoved up her cunt-

Yasha felt a full-body shiver take her. "I want it," Yasha said. "I just…" she trailed off, resting a hand on Beau's chest, above her heart. "I don't know how to start."

"Well for now, just kiss me," Beau said.

That was easy enough. Yasha pressed a kiss to her mouth, letting Beau set the pace. Her kisses got hungrier, more desperate, until Yasha got frustrated by the fact that Beau’s hair was still in a bun and too hard to grab. She reached around Beau’s head to free her hair, and when it was down Yasha tangled a hand in it firmly at the back of her head.

Beau gasped against her mouth, her hips shifting under Yasha, and it was clear to Yasha what to do next. She pushed Beau down onto the bed, giving Beau time to crawl backwards so her feet weren’t hanging off it, then rearranged herself to put her thigh in between Beau’s legs. She held herself up above Beau with one arm, and for a moment they weren’t kissing, just pressed together and breathing each other’s air.

“Are you okay with whatever happens?” Beau said breathily. Her hair was splayed out behind her, catching the dim light of the room and shining like burnished mahogany. Her lips were just slightly chapped, swollen from kissing, and her eyes-

“Of course I am,” Yasha said. How couldn’t she be?”

“Gags can get… messy,” Beau said hesitantly. “I can get messy. And if that’s, like-”

Yasha cut her off with a kiss, quickly licking into her mouth. Beau moaned lightly, rocking into Yasha’s thigh, and Yasha palmed at her breasts gently. Her imagination was flooding her with images of Beau, too far gone to care about the mess she’s making, and it was making her just the tiniest bit dizzy.

She could feel her own underwear sticking to her, and the absence of friction was maddening. Beau was grinding against her now. Her hands moved up to massage Yasha’s tits how she knew she liked it, and Yasha dropped to just her forearm. 

“You’re perfect,” Yasha said against Beau’s lips. “You’re so good. So pretty.”

She felt Beau shake under her, her hips moving more and more frantically. She knew what was happening, and it was happening quickly, but she didn’t much care to stop it. Beau grabbed her arms, her fingertips digging into Yasha’s muscles almost painfully. Yasha’s lips left Beau’s mouth and charted a path down her neck, and Beau’s hands clutched at her tighter as she let out beautiful, ruined sounds.

“Yasha,” Beau gasped, and then went silent, trembling.

Beau let go of her arms. 

“Beau,” Yasha said sternly. “Did you just come?”

“You never said I couldn’t,” Beau said.

“I never said you could,” Yasha said. Beau lowered her eyes. “How desperate are you, to get yourself off still in your pants and your shirt like that and not even warn me about it?”

Beau squirmed underneath her. Yasha was sure she was aching to get out of her clothes, but she rather liked seeing Beau this way.

“Stay,” Yasha said, getting off of Beau.

“What?” Beau said, affronted. “You just fucking leaving? Yasha-”

"Close your eyes," Yasha interrupted.

Beau stuck her chin out at Yasha, not even blinking.

"Beau," Yasha said sharply. She moved over Beau again, sitting over her hips and putting a hand on her neck. "Are you going to listen, or are you going to be a brat?"

Beau gasped sweetly, but didn't close her eyes, so Yasha squeezed gently. Beau took in a breath through her nose, and her hips twitched under Yasha as her face began to darken. She closed her eyes. Yasha let go a second after, and Beau whimpered lightly, but said nothing.

"Keep them closed," Yasha ordered, and for once Beau obeyed.

Under the bed, she found the bag that contained the strap-on and the gag. She took out the strap-on and the harness, then took off her pants. The straps were a little confusing, and she felt bad for making Beau wait, but when she got her pants back over it and pressed a hand against the bulge she knew it was worth it. She put the gag on the bedside table.

It felt a little awkward, moving with the dildo under her pants, but she adjusted quickly. "You can open your eyes now," she said once she was standing in front of Beau.

Beau perked up, looking at Yasha’s face intently. “Fucking finally,” she said.

“Shh,” Yasha said. “I don’t think you deserve to talk after what you pulled.”

They both knew how it would end, but Beau wasn’t ready to yield. “I know you thought it was hot,” Beau said, snaking her hand down towards her own waistband. 

The instant Beau reached it, Yasha reached out to grab her wrist. “You’re being- you’re being naughty,” Yasha said.

“You love it,” Beau said, staring Yasha down with a smirk on her face. She twisted her wrist quickly, surprising Yasha enough to break the hold on her.

Yasha moved to straddle her, knocking her over and pinning her down so she couldn’t try to get away. Beau’s eyes widened, and Yasha realized that she could feel the bulge in her pants.

“I’ll have to punish you,” Yasha said.

Beau closed her eyes tightly. Yasha remembered how excited Beau had gotten at the prospect of being spanked, and she knew this wouldn’t be much of a punishment.

"Take off your pants," Yasha said. "Take off all of it."

She got off of Beau just long enough that she could strip off her clothes, nearly chuckling at how quickly Beau obeyed. Once Beau was laid bare before her, she could see a shiny string of arousal leading from Beau's core to her leg.

Yasha shifted back further onto the bed. "I want you over my lap," she said. Beau made no effort to move. "Are you going to be a good girl for me, Beau?"

She reached out to trail her fingers over Beau's wrist, and Beau's eyes snapped up to meet hers. For a moment Yasha had to compose herself, pushing her own arousal aside and reminding herself that she was the one meant to be in control.

"I asked you a question," Yasha said sharply.

"Yes, ma'am," Beau said. Yasha wondered if it was sarcastic. She thought maybe it was.

"Get on my lap so I can spank you," she said. Beau crawled up onto the bed, flopping ungainly over her legs. Yasha placed a hand on her bare ass, and Beau shivered at the touch.

Yasha wasn't sure what to do.

She knew the general principle, obviously, but this was far out of her wheelhouse. She knew Beau liked pain, but how exactly to deliver it?

"Ten," Yasha said decisively. "I'm going to do ten, and you'll count, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Beau said. Yasha wasn’t sure if she liked her tone.

Yasha raised her hand and immediately swung back down. She could barely feel the impact, but Beau seemed to revel in it. Yasha could see a faint mark where her palm landed.

"One," Beau said, her voice even.

The second was harder, louder. Beau jerked forward, a breathy gasp escaping her mouth.

"Two."

Yasha waited for a moment before the next one. Beau squirmed on her lap, impatient.

"You gonna spank me or are you just gonna-"

Yasha cut her off with a swift smack to the back of her bare thigh. Beau's head dropped onto the mattress. The imprint of Yasha's hand was just visible on Beau’s thigh.

Beau needed a couple moments before she could compose herself. "Three," she said, her voice rough.

Yasha felt something wet on her thigh, through the cloth of her pants, and she realized that Beau was literally dripping. If that wasn't the hottest thing, Yasha didn't know what was.

_Smack._

"Four," Beau gasped out.

Yasha placed her hand gently on Beau's thigh, gently moving it up until she could drag her fingers through her folds. Beau whined, pushing backwards toward her hand, and Yasha pulled back. She wiped her fingers onto the back of Beau's thigh, where it was still reddish from her hand. Beau twitched at the contact.

Yasha drew her hand back again. She was taking care not to hit the same place twice, knowing it would cause more pain, but she wondered…

Her palm landed on the first mark she had made, and Beau jolted against her, her hips rolling forward. "Ah- five," she said.

Yasha smoothed her hand over the reddening skin, and Beau leaned into her touch again.

"Be a good girl for me and _stay still_ ," Yasha said firmly, and Beau let out a whimper that sent heat straight to Yasha's core.

_Smack._

Beau jumped, but it was hardly intentional. Yasha could feel her shudder on her lap. The power she allowed Yasha to hold over her was intoxicating. 

"Six."

Yasha brushed Beau’s hair over her shoulder, ran her hand through it, and gripped it firmly. Beau, to her credit, stayed still, her eyes squeezed shut.

The seventh was the hardest yet, and Beau jerked forward, crying out as Yasha's hand pulled at her hair.

"Seven."

Beau was trembling, her ass painted red from the impacts. Yasha saw a tear tracking down her face, and she faltered.

"You're crying," she said.

She heard a choked laugh. "I am?"

"Are you enjoying this? I don't want to do this if you're not enjoying this."

"I am," Beau said. She turned her head to look Yasha in the eyes. Yasha took her hand out of her hair and used her thumb to wipe the tears off her face. "Are you?"

Yasha ran her hand down the length of Beau's back, admiring her musculature, the scars that peppered her skin. "I was," she said, her hand stopping to rest at the small of Beau's back.

"Is that a hard limit? No crying?"

"Not forever," Yasha said softly, "but maybe for today."

Yasha helped Beau up so she was straddling her lap. Beau let out a sharp exhale when Yasha's hands gripped her ass to pull her up. "Fuck," Beau said.

"Too much?" Yasha asked, hyper-aware of the marks forming there.

"Absolutely not," Beau said firmly. 

Yasha closed the gap between them, kissing aggressively. She pushed Beau back, and when her bruises hit the bed, she stifled Beau's whimper with her lips. Beau's arms flew up to grip at Yasha's shoulders. Yasha loved having her like this, clinging so hard there would be marks on her skin in the morning, but today there were other ways to have her.

She drew back. "Let go," she said, feeling giddy when Beau instantly dropped her arms back onto the bed. She felt just the slightest bit detached from her body when she reached down, dragging her hand clinically through Beau's folds. "Look at you, you're making a mess."

"Gods, you're hot," Beau breathed, her hands clenching in the sheets. She rolled her hips into Yasha’s, the strap making brief, unsatisfying contact against Yasha’s clit.

Yasha felt her face grow warm and her blood race to her core. "Shh," she murmured. "Or I'll have to put a gag in that pretty mouth of yours." 

Beau grinned. "That sounds like a challenge."

Yasha reached out to rub her thumb over Beau's bottom lip, and the smile slipped from her face. Yasha slid her thumb inside her mouth, watching as Beau's eyes fluttered closed. She waited for a moment before pulling back out and wiping Beau's spit on her cheek. Beau leaned into her hand almost imperceptibly.

"Tell me what you want," Yasha said. Her voice came out strangely intense. She almost didn't recognize it as herself.

Beau opened her eyes. "I want you to fuck me," Beau said. "Fuck me so hard it gives me bruises. Ruin me. Make me yours."

"You're already mine," Yasha said. "Now, _stay_."

Beau didn't move an inch as Yasha leaned over the side of the bed, but her eyes followed her every move. Yasha picked up Beau's sash from where she had dropped it onto the floor. Beau gave an excited wiggle.

"Lift your head up," Yasha said. When Beau complied, she wrapped the sash securely around her eyes and tied it on the side. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Yasha didn't show her any.

"Three, I hope."

Yasha chuckled, reaching down to brush her fingers over Beau's clit. Beau's body arched off the bed, profanities spilling from her lips. _Beautiful_. "I told you to be quiet," she said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Beau said. Her eyes might have been covered, but it seemed like she was trying to make eye contact. There was a smirk on her lips again.

"Brat," Yasha murmured. She reached over to the table to grab the gag.

Beau had already left a non-insignificant stain on Yasha’s pants, but her shirt was so far still clean, so she pulled it over her head and dropped it onto the floor, then took off her breast band as well. She kept her pants on. She’d have to wash them anyway.

Beau could hear all of this, but she could see none of it. “I want to see you,” Beau said. “This isn’t fair. Yasha-”

Yasha fit the ball gag inside Beau's mouth without preamble, and Beau recoiled away from it. Yasha clicked her tongue. "Don't you want to be good for me?" she said, surprising herself with how steady her voice was.

Beau nodded, letting Yasha slip the gag around the back of her head and fit it properly. Yasha grabbed Beau’s satchel from the floor, taking a ball bearing from it and pressing it into Beau's hand. "You drop this, and I stop," Yasha said. 

Beau gripped it so hard her knuckles went white. She attempted to say something through the gag. Yasha smiled, watching her press her tongue uselessly against it.

Yasha felt the strap-on shift as she moved to bracket Beau’s hips with her thighs. "Don't struggle," Yasha said. After a bit of thought, she amended, "Or do. It's all the same to me."

Beau let out a broken moan, muffled. Yasha placed her hand between her legs, finally sliding in a finger, then a second. She was so wet that there was no friction, just her arousal coating Yasha's fingers. Perhaps she wasn't being cocky when she asked for three. She slipped in a third, and Beau let out another moan, her teeth clacking against the gag in her mouth. She was helpless like this, vulnerable. She trusted Yasha to take care of her. It wasn’t something Yasha took lightly.

Yasha let out a shaky breath, pushing past her emotion and pumping her fingers. Beau reacted beautifully, her back arching up off the bed. Yasha pushed her palm against her clit, and she rocked against it, fucking herself deeper on Yasha's fingers.

"I bet you could take four," Yasha said. 

Beau whined, still chasing Yasha's fingers. Her thighs were trembling. She turned her face away from Yasha, and Yasha took the opportunity to lean forward and press her lips against her neck. Beau let out more stifled noises, as if trying to say something, and Yasha pulled back to look at her.

Beau's forehead was screwed up, and her body was tense, and by now Yasha knew her tells. "Already?" Yasha said. "It's barely been a minute. Are you really that desperate?"

Beau made a sound like a wounded animal. Yasha's breath caught in her throat.

"How close are you?" Yasha whispered. She groped at Beau's chest with her other hand, and Beau made another ruined sound as Yasha rolled her nipple between her finger. Yasha adjusted the hand inside Beau, just slightly, and Beau whined as she rolled her hips to meet Yasha’s thrusts.

The trembling spread from her thighs to her legs and stomach, and her teeth clacked against the ball, and she made such lovely sounds that had Yasha aching.

Yasha kept her going through it, gently, then pulled out as Beau relaxed into the bed. She reached up to undo the gag, taking it out and resting it next to her.

"No," Beau said. For a moment Yasha was confused, and then Beau continued, "I like it in."

Yasha was sure that was true, but she didn't want Beau's jaw to get sore, and maybe Beau was a brat when Yasha let her talk but she would be lying if she said it wasn't a turn on. "Too bad," she said. "I know you don't need it to stay quiet, do you?"

"Maybe I-" Beau began, but Yasha cut her off by shoving three sticky fingers into her mouth.

"I suppose I meant that _I_ don't need it, to keep you quiet," Yasha said. 

She could feel Beau's moan through her fingers. Her tongue laved against Yasha's digits, cleaning off her own arousal. Her tongue darted between her index and middle finger, and it was so erotic that Yasha had to suppress a moan of her own.

"Such a good girl," Yasha said. "Cleaning up the mess you made."

Yasha curled her fingers slightly, and Beau gagged, dropping her head back against the bed. Yasha didn't let her off that easily, following her down.

"Come on, Beau," Yasha said. "It will be easier if you don't resist."

Beau nodded, her head bobbing against Yasha's fingers. Yasha brushed her lip with her thumb and withdrew, placing her hand against her chest. Pushing down.

"You want my strap-on, don't you?" Yasha said.

Beau nodded.

"And the gag?"

Beau nodded.

"Perfect," Yasha said, brushing her thumb over Beau's sternum. "You're perfect."

Beau gave a breathy sigh, readjusting her body under Yasha's hand. Yasha smiled, picking up the gag and fitting it back in her mouth. Beau's tongue moved under it, but she didn't resist.

"Not so feisty anymore, are we?" Yasha said.

"Mmph," Beau said.

Yasha moved her hand down to drag through Beau's folds, collecting an impressive amount of arousal. Beau's hips bucked towards her hand, but Yasha was already pulling away. 

She pulled her pants down gently, letting the toy swing free. She realized for a moment that she should have gotten lube, but in this case, Beau was soaked enough that it might be excessive. She would have to be careful, though- if Yasha hurt Beau unintentionally, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. 

Beau could do nothing but wiggle and make useless noises against her gag until finally, Yasha moved over her, so the toy dragged against her thigh. Beau nearly choked on her own spit. Yasha used her hand to guide it between Beau's folds, bumping against Beau's clit. Beau exhaled through her mouth, bubbles escaping through the corners.

Yasha wiped her mouth with a finger. "You're having a little trouble, aren't you?" she said. 

Beau nodded. Yasha leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Beau's mouth, just missing the gag. She heard Beau's breathing hitch. 

"Good girl," Yasha said. 

She pulled back, tugging Beau upright so she could sit on her lap. 

The toy still rested against Beau’s clit. A long string of drool escaped her mouth, and Yasha wiped it away before it could fall. Beau rocked her hips, breathing deeply through her nose.

"Do you want me in you?" Yasha asked, putting her hand under the dildo and pressing it up against Beau more firmly.

Beau nodded, another steady breath through her nose, and Yasha slipped it inside her. Beau choked, more spit dribbling down her chin. Yasha didn't bother to clean it up. 

Yasha put her hands over the red marks on Beau's ass. Beau's head dropped forward against Yasha's chest as Yasha pressed her deeper onto the toy. She could feel Beau’s drool on her chest.

Yasha guided Beau’s hips up and down, directing her movement. Beau was breathing quickly through her nose. The base of the toy wasn’t putting any real pressure on her clit but every roll of Beau’s hips had her own willpower falling away. 

She heard a small whine from the back of Beau’s throat, and she reached down to rub at Beau’s clit, small circles until the whine grew louder. It was music to Yasha’s ears. Beau was struggling to keep up her pace, and Yasha was thrusting up to meet her but it didn’t seem quite _enough_.

Yasha picked Beau up momentarily, causing her to yelp, carrying her further up the bed and setting her down. The ball bearing was still held tightly in one hand. Beau reached up to put her other hand on something, anything- she managed to find Yasha’s shoulder and grab on.

“Hands off,” Yasha said. Beau blew bubbles out the side of her mouth, her teeth clacking against the ball gag, but her hand didn’t move back down. _Fuck,_ Beau was hot like this. Strands of hair were stuck to her face, sweat and drool both keeping it there, and due to sheer desperation and arousal Beau didn't seem to give a fuck. Her usual cocky demeanor was long gone, but she still wasn't following Yasha's directions, even as Yasha's hips stilled.

"Let go," Yasha said sharply. "On your knees."

That was enough to snap Beau out of it, apparently, because her hand dropped. Yasha pulled out for a moment, almost proud when she noticed how much of Beau's arousal was covering her dick. Beau moved onto her hands and knees, and Yasha didn't wait a moment before entering her again, so savagely that Beau dropped to her forearms.

Yasha could feel Beau's legs shake with the effort of staying still, of resisting her. She was incredible, and so, so wet, but Yasha wouldn't be able to see if she let go of the ball bearing so she unfastened the gag and let it drop to the bed. Strands of drool dripped from her mouth the instant it was gone, and Yasha reached around to wipe her face roughly before placing that same hand on Beau's shoulder.

Beau made a small noise of protest at the removal of the gag. "I know you can stay quiet," Yasha said, her voice eerily calm. Beau nodded, and Yasha pulled out halfway before slamming back into her. Beau's head dropped to the mattress, and she stayed like that as Yasha continued to fuck her. 

Beau's back was a beautiful surface currently unmarred by bruises or cuts, and it may have been stunning, but it was also _tempting_. Yasha leaned over her, sinking her teeth into the soft skin of her shoulder. Beau moaned.

Yasha wrapped an arm around Beau's front, closing her hand around her throat. "Yes," Beau choked out, and Yasha squeezed harder.

"Stay quiet," Yasha said before easing up on her hand.

Beau seemed caught between pressing into her hand and meeting her thrusts, and when Yasha applied just a bit more pressure to the sides of her neck she gave a broken moan.

Yasha moved her hand on the mattress that was keeping her up, letting Beau's back support her weight, finding Beau's clit with her fingers and rubbing careful circles. Beau stiffened, then began to lean to the side, a string of broken noises escaping her mouth all the while.

Yasha let off the pressure on her neck, instead putting that hand in her hair- feeling up the short hairs of her undercut, gripping the hair on top of her head. Still, Beau listed to the side, until she was barely holding herself up at all. Yasha was practically lying on top of her, thrusting into her, her hand trapped between Beau's body and the bed, but she didn't let up and before long she could feel Beau's thighs shaking in a familiar way.

She didn't let up until Beau's legs stopped shaking and she could tell that she was twitching away from overstimulation. She got up off Beau’s back, slid out of her, and moved around to her front. She grabbed Beau’s face and her shoulder and lifted her up slightly.

Beau’s lips were gently parted. Yasha slipped her thumb between them, rubbing inside her lower lip, then slipping between her teeth to press down on her tongue. Beau leaned forward, just far enough to take her whole thumb into her mouth. Yasha pressed her eyes closed, letting Beau’s mouth lavish attention upon her for a moment.

Before it could go on too long, she pulled out her thumb, grabbed Beau’s hand, and closed it around the base of her shaft, so she knew where it was even while blindfolded. “Clean it,” Yasha said.

Beau didn’t waste time, shuffling forward to take it in her mouth. The picture it made was so overwhelming that she had to close her eyes for a moment.

Beau took the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, then made an effort to take in more. Something sadistic in Yasha told her to push in deeper. Beau had asked her to ruin her, hadn’t she? She had asked for pain, asked Yasha to use her. Practically begged her for it, really.

Yasha put a hand in Beau’s hair and jerked forward without warning- only an inch or so, but Beau nearly gagged on it. Yasha could see her swallowing, trying to recover. “Good girl,” Yasha said. “Is this what you want? To be on your knees for me?”

Beau nodded around the dildo, and Yasha pulled out so the toy was resting across Beau’s face. Strings of saliva and arousal clung to it and to Beau’s lips.

“Go on,” Yasha said. “Clean the rest of it.”

Beau mouthed around the dildo, sucking off the mess all the way to the base. Beau pressed her cheek against Yasha’s skin, her tongue still darting out, pink and wet. The physical contact reminded Yasha of her own desire, and suddenly the dildo was not the most important thing there.

Yasha pushed Beau back, so fast that all Beau could do was flop down with a sharp release of breath. Yasha's hands went to fumble with the harness. When she was finally free of it, she crawled up over Beau's body, pressing a deep kiss to her lips. Beau let out a soft whine, and Yasha grabbed the gag and fit it back over her mouth.

“You can stay quiet for this, right?” Yasha said, placing her hand over Beau’s throat without applying pressure. Beau nodded slowly, her jaw moving slightly as she adjusted to the gag again.

Yasha lowered herself down against Beau’s thigh, grinding slowly against her. It wasn’t enough- it was torturous, almost- and she tried again, a slightly different angle, which was closer but still not _right_. She moved up to straddle Beau’s stomach, and leaned forward and rocked her hips and there, there, that was it-

She could feel Beau’s muscles flex under her, and she could feel the dizzying influence of arousal cloud her brain. She pressed her hands into the mattress, keeping herself up so she wouldn’t crush Beau. Her breath came in short, ragged gasps.

She looked down at Beau’s face, still messy and desperate, and down at her hands, one clenched around the ball bearing and the other open, and the reminder that Beau wanted this- got off on this- found her reaching her climax in the next moment, bowing forward until the rock of her hips only brought her overstimulation.

She swung off of Beau, giving herself a minute before bringing Beau up to sit on her lap again. She felt for Beau’s clit, taking care to be gentle, keeping a close eye on Beau for her reaction. Beau moved in closer, apparently still up for more, although Yasha had no idea how.

Yasha was slow this time, first just bringing Beau’s arousal up around her clit and circling it gently. Beau exhaled through her nose, and Yasha slid inside her. She was still so slick, one finger didn’t feel like much, and by the way Beau was trying to roll her hips into her hand, it likely didn’t feel like much to Beau, either.

Yasha slipped in another, crooking her fingers to hit Beau right where she knew she would feel it. Beau gasped softly, her head tilting back. With Yasha’s next gentle thrust, she moaned.

Yasha heard a soft thump and glanced over to see the ball bearing settling onto the bed. Beau's hand was half closed, her fingers twitching. 

Yasha jumped into action immediately, pulling her fingers out, pushing the blindfold up over her head, and pulling the gag out of her mouth. Beau's eyes were tightly shut under the blindfold, but she blinked them open, looking entirely too dazed for Yasha's comfort. Her mouth hung open slightly.

"Beau," Yasha said gently. Beau stared at her vacantly. "Beau," she said again, putting her hand over her cheek.

Beau inhaled slowly, her eyes closing again. Yasha felt cold panic flicker up inside her chest.

"Beau," she snapped. "Talk to me."

Beau opened her eyes, taking another slow breath. "Why'd you stop?"

Yasha felt a half-sob tear out of her throat. She pressed a kiss against Beau's temple. "Where did you go?"

It took another moment for Beau to respond. "My head was all fuzzy," she said. "I wanted to be good for you."

"You were," Yasha said. She brought her hand up to wipe drool out of the corner of Beau's mouth, then pressed the ball bearing back into her hand. "You dropped this."

"Shit," Beau said. She sounded less blissed out. More like Beau. "I didn't realize."

"I'm glad you did," Yasha said. "I don't want to be fucking you like that when you can't safeword."

"I did safeword," Beau said.

"Unintentionally," Yasha said. "If you're unable to respond-"

"I was so close, Yasha," Beau whined.

Yasha pulled her into a brief, chaste kiss. "I'm sorry I ruined your orgasm," she said. "Can I make it up to you?"

Beau grabbed her hand, pulling it toward her clit. "I can think of a way," she said.

Yasha's fingertips brushed against her. Beau mewled softly. "I- uh- okay," Yasha said. "On one condition."

"Yes?" Beau breathed.

"You keep talking," Yasha said.

"I thought you wanted me to be quiet," Beau said.

Yasha rubbed her fingers gently over her clit. "I want _you_ ," she said. "Here, with me."

"You have me," Beau said. She gasped as Yasha slipped a finger inside her, then another.

"Keep talking," Yasha whispered, rubbing Beau's clit softly and curling her fingers.

"You were so hot," Beau said, grunting as Yasha's fingers dragged inside her. "Stretching me open with your fingers, your strap…"

Beau's head leaned forward, resting against Yasha's shoulder. Yasha almost drew back, but after a moment, Beau kept talking. Her voice stuttered.

"Pinning me down. Gods, when you held me down and got yourself off against my stomach-" Beau gasped as Yasha punctuated Beau's words with a slightly less gentle thrust. "I'm going to be… dreaming about that. For ages. The noises you make, Yasha…"

Yasha whimpered. Beau took a sharp breath. "How close are you?" Yasha asked softly.

"Close," Beau breathed. "Just keep- doing-"

Yasha pressed gentle kisses against her neck, continuing to trace circles on Beau's clit.

"That," Beau said. "Yes. Yes- yes-"

Yasha felt Beau's hand tighten on her waist, so hard it was borderline painful. Her hips stuttered against Yasha's hand, three rough movements, then stilled. After a moment, Yasha withdrew her finger, wiping it gently on Beau's inner thigh.

"You're beautiful," Yasha said.

"You keep saying that," Beau said, a cocky smile finding its way back to her face. "Come on, it’s my turn."

In truth, Yasha had almost forgotten her own needs again. As Beau’s hand went to Yasha’s thigh, a sudden flare of arousal reminded Yasha of her body.

"Holy shit," Beau said.

"What?" Yasha said numbly.

"Gods, you're _soaked_ ," she said. Her hand went between Yasha’s legs, touched her upper thigh, and came out with a thick strand of arousal clinging to it. It took Yasha a bit to connect the dots.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Beau asked.

Yasha nodded.

"My fingers or my mouth?"

"Your mouth," Yasha said. "If that's okay with you."

"Fuck yeah," Beau said. "I won't be talking anymore, though, if that's okay with you."

Yasha almost laughed, but she held herself back. "If your tongue is on me I don't really care if you talk or not."

"Well, when my tongue is on you, I won't be physically able to talk, so…"

"Right," Yasha said.

Beau kissed Yasha's cheek before guiding her down onto the bed and travelling down her body. Yasha fisted her hands in the sheets, resisting the urge to control Beau's movement.

When Beau's mouth first touched her, she could barely feel it. Everything was too slick, not enough pressure. Beau ran her tongue up and down through her folds, experimentally, and Yasha pressed her hips down so hard they trembled so she wouldn't grind against Beau's face.

Beau's tongue found her clit, firm strokes that were still too slick but then she sucked it into her mouth and Yasha couldn't think anymore. "Good girl," Yasha got out, and she felt Beau groan against her. "Clever girl."

Her hips jerked. Beau reached up and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. Yasha squeezed harder than she probably should have.

It didn’t take long. Beau may have just been fucked to oblivion, but her mouth never stopped working, and she brought Yasha steadily to her climax in a few short minutes. Time seemed to slow in the moments before Yasha came, hanging suspended in the air. Energy gathered inside her, focusing to a single point, and then it was blinding.

Yasha opened her eyes. Beau dragged herself back up toward her. Her mouth and her chin glistened.

"Can I lay on you?" Beau said. Yasha nodded, letting Beau curl into her side and rest her head on her chest.

"I'll need to pee soon," Yasha said.

"Just give me ten minutes," Beau said.

They lapsed into silence. Yasha stroked Beau's hair behind her ear and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"My ass hurts," Beau said.

"Too bad," Yasha said. She swatted Beau's thigh playfully, causing her to yelp before she poured her healing magic into her.

"Oh," Beau said, relaxing again. "Thanks."

Yasha hummed, letting her eyes drift closed. In a few minutes they could get up, take care of their needs, rearrange themselves.

In a few minutes, she promised herself, pulling Beau closer.

In a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to dilapidatedcorvid for being my enthusiastic beta. I told you you didn't have to, and you did anyway.
> 
> Also, if anyone is hesitating to leave a comment/kudos because you're embarrassed... I wrote this. I spent legitimate effort editing it. I talked with my beta about this mess at length. There is NO shame here


End file.
